1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is one of the most widely-used flat panel displays, generally includes two substrates on which field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed and a liquid crystal layer which is interposed between the two substrates. The LCD generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes so as to determine the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and controls the polarization of light incident thereupon, thereby displaying an image.
In the meantime, a vertical alignment (“VA”)-mode LCD, among various modes of LCDs, has recently being developed. The VA-mode LCD is a type of LCD in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned such that their major axis can be perpendicular to a substrate in the absence of an electric field.
It is desired to secure a wide viewing angle for a VA-mode LCD, and to this end, various methods such as defining cutouts such as fine slits on field-generating electrodes may be used. Since cutouts and protrusions determine the tilt direction of liquid crystal molecules, the viewing angle of a VA-mode LCD may be widened by appropriately arranging cutouts and protrusions so as to diversify the tilt direction of liquid crystal molecules.